MSZ-008X2 ZZII
The ZZII (pronounced "Double Z-Two") is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars and is based on the MSZ-008 ZII. It is built and piloted by Minato Sakai. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created by Minato to defeat the MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam which is built by his rival Yuuma Kousaka, the ZZII is based on the MSZ-008 ZII and is designed as a high speed, high mobility unit.Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars Official SiteHG 1/144 ZZII kit manual With this Gunpla, Minato also managed to achieved a perfect balance between two opposing elements: keeping the unit's weight down and at the same time enhance its structure. Similar to his previous Gunpla, the 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3, the ZZII also has high attack power, but unlike Tryon 3, the ZZII achieved this through high level of energy/particle convergence. The ZZII is armed with a Hyper Long Rifle, a Center HM Cannon, a pair of Beam Bazookas, a pair of Beam Sabers and two Head Vulcans. The Hyper Long Rifle and Beam Sabers are improved versions of the ZII's Mega Beam Rifle and Beam Sabers respectively. The Center HM Cannon and Beam Bazookas can be used together in a devastating attack known as 'Tri Burst'. The ZZII retains the transformation ability of the ZII, and has a pair of Wing Shields on its back to enhance the Waverider mode's dogfighting capability. Armaments ;*Hyper Long Rifle :The main weapon of the ZZII, it is based on the ZII's Mega Beam Rifle. The Hyper Long Rifle not only has a longer barrel than the Mega Beam Rifle, but also a new particle convergence panel at its tip. Besides firing the standard beam shot, the Hyper Long Rifle also has other firing modes such as a scattering beam shot where it fires a large beam that splits into numerous small beams.Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars By emitting a beam blade from its muzzle, it can also function as a Long Beam Saber. Usable in Waverider mode and MS mode. ;*Center HM Cannon :Mounted in the center unit of the backpack, which is also the nosecone of the Waverider mode, the Center HM Cannon is a movable beam cannon. It is the ZZII's most powerful weapon, and its output is on par with the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam's High Mega Cannon. This weapon is the biggest reason why the Gunpla is named 'ZZII' and is usable in Waverider and MS mode. When not in use in MS mode, the backpack center unit and hence the Center HM Cannon usually face downwards, but they can rotate and flip forward when used. ;*Beam Bazooka :Mounted in the back, the pair of Beam Bazooka, not only fire beams but also various types of projectiles. They are usable in Waverider mode and MS mode. In MS mode, they can flip forward when in use. The Beam Bazookas can be used together with the Center HM Cannon for the powerful Tri Burst attack. ;*Beam Saber :Although the pair of beam sabers used by ZZII look similar to those used by ZII, they have drastically enhanced energy convergence and are strong enough to overpower Hyper Beam Sabers. Usable only in MS mode. ;*Head Vulcan :Unlike the ZII, the ZZII has a pair of vulcan guns in its head. Usable only in MS mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wing Shield :Mounted on the sides of the backpack, the pair of Wing Shields are movable and boost the ZZII's turning ability when its dogfights in Waverider mode. Special Attacks ;*Tri Burst :The name of the attack when the Center HM Cannon and the pair of Beam Bazookas are fired simultaneously. The Tri Burst can be considered as a last resort as it disregards the burden it places on ZZII as well as the particle consumption. History Picture Gallery MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 01.jpg|Activated MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 02.jpg|Firing Beam Bazooka in Waverider Mode MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 03.jpg|Firing Hyper Long Rifle MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 04.jpg|Firing Tri Burst MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 05.jpg|Attacking with Long Beam Saber MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 06.jpg|Attacking Psycho Gundam MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 07.jpg|Firing Center HM Cannon MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 08.jpg|Close up MSZ-008X2 ZZII (Island Wars) 09.jpg|Punching with the Superior Kaiser Gunpla HGBF ZZII.jpg|HGBF 1/144 ZZII (2016): box art References External links